(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copying machines, and facsimile machines using image recording methods including an electrophotographic method and an electrostatic recording method, include a developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on a latent image holder, such as a photoconductor, with a developer.
Among the developing devices, there is a developing device which includes plural (for example, two) developing rollers that hold a developer with magnetism using magnetic force, are rotated to a developing region facing a latent image holder, and transport the developer, thereby improving development efficiency. The developer with magnetism is, for example, a two-component developer including non-magnetic toner and magnetic carrier particles or a magnetic mono-component developer.
As this type of developing device, for example, the following developing devices have been known.